Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers and the like have communication capabilities by virtue of a network connection, e.g., a LAN connection, a WAN connection, a telecom network connection, a short range wireless/BLUETOOTH network connection, etc. In many devices, particularly for “mobile” devices (that run on battery power), power management techniques are implemented, some of which affect the device's connection with the network(s). BLUETOOTH is a registered trademark of Bluetooth SIG, Inc. in the United States and other countries.
For example, devices often operate in a full power mode in which a powerful processor (“main CPU”) operates and all network connections remain active. Often, power management techniques achieve power savings by letting the main CPU sleep or enter into a reduced activity/power mode, whereby the device does not consume as much power. Such reduced power modes, however, often affect network connectivity of the device. This may have undesirable impacts, e.g., on device applications that require a persistent connection or maintenance of a network connection for operability (in whole or in part). Thus, it is often desirable for the device's system to attempt to maintain the appearance of network connectivity, even in a reduced power mode.